They Don't Call it the Drama Club for Nothing
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: How did this even happen? he asked himself. The article title read: CAT FIGHT IN COOLSVILLE HIGH MAKES FOR TWO HOSPITALIZED TEENS - Rated T - Oneshot - Fraphne! - Please read and review!


**A/N: So, this idea popped into my head and I felt that I must write it before it eats me! :P Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

Three members of Mystery Inc. and their Great Dane sat in the waiting room of a white hospital. It seems that the gang spent too much time in the E.R., but it was usually for incidents that occurred during a mystery. However, this was entirely different and it just so happened to bring the teens into the emergency room once more.

Fred Jones paced around the room, his hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on the clock. She'd been in there for nearly twenty-four hours and they still weren't letting any visitors in, aside from her parents.

Velma Dinkley sat on the couch with her laptop in hand, doing some research for no reason - perhaps just to pass the time.

Shaggy Rogers sat next to Velma, his eyes glued to an article in the paper that he was reading. _How did this even happen?_ he asked himself. The article title read:

**CAT FIGHT IN COOLSVILLE HIGH MAKES FOR TWO HOSPITALIZED TEENS**

Shaggy shook his head in disgust. How could some little argument turn into such a large fist fight? It ended with one of his best friends in the hospital, severely injured with who knows what...

The doctor finally entered the waiting room, clipboard in hand. "She may have _one_ visitor only."

The teens and their dog all exchanged looks, trying to figure out who should go. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby's eyes all rested on Fred, who seemed to be in the most emotional pain.

Fred nodded slowly and turned towards the older gentleman. "I'll go."

The doctor attempted a reassuring smile, but failed miserably. "Right this way, then."

Fred followed the doctor down the long, bare halls. After what seemed like an endless amount of turns into different wards, they arrived and the doctor ushered Fred inside. "Take your time, young man. She's actually been asking for _you_..."

Fred walked through the door, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Her hair was stringy and even though her hair was red, he could plainly see the blood that the doctors hadn't washed out yet. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. Bruises and scratches covered her face and neck, while her left arm was supported in a sling.

"Daph?" he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "Hey Freddie," she answered weakly.

Fred's knees almost gave out when she greeted him. He hated her in this state - weak and fragile - especially when she's normally stubborn, feisty, and courageous. Fred was over to the bed in three large steps. He then enveloped her in a big hug, careful not to squeeze too hard - he didn't want to break her any more...

Daphne returned the hug as best as she could, considering one of her arms was bound. "Thanks for coming... I didn't think you'd come see me..."

Fred's heart almost stopped. "Why would you even think that Daph? That's insane; did you hit your head really hard or something?"

Daphne giggled a little but stopped and inhaled deeply. Laughing was causing her pain and she hated it. "I just thought that you would be with _her_..."

Fred's eyes immediately found the floor. "Oh...right," he paused. "Do you mind telling me what happened exactly?"

Daphne looked out the window beside her bed. "Sure..."

_The Coolsville High Drama Club was rehearsing for the big production about to take place. The crew was bustling around frantically; trying to make sure all was in place and would work. _

_Daphne walked around and made sure everything was in tip-top shape. She being the President of the Drama Club had to make sure that every person, prop, light, sound, and line or verse was perfect for the big night. _

_"Harry, do you have the lillypads for the pond that I'm drowning in?" Daphne asked. She was the star, of course - the leading lady. The Drama Club was doing _Hamlet_ and she was Ophelia. "It has to be a realistic suicide!"_

_"Yes, Daphne, they're right here," Harry, a tall and lanky boy (much like Shaggy), answered as he waved the green pads in her face._

_"Perfect!" Daphne squealed. All was going as planned and she felt as if no one could stop her when she was on a roll._

_Until _she_ walked in - Stacey Hawkins._

_"Hey, Ginger Head!" the blonde's booming voice shouted from across the auditorium. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Stacey Hawkins was a blonde, popular cheerleader that didn't hesitate to tell you when she hated you. She'd walk down the halls in her gold and maroon cheer uniform that swayed perfectly with her hips and a large, proud smile on her face. She was popular, and so was Daphne; but on two totally different social statuses. _

_Daphne Blake was a redheaded, dramatic and popular girl. However, unlike Stacey, she was nice to those around her and told people the positives about them and never the negatives. She was crowned Homecoming Queen in the previous month, with Stacey in a real close second. But what really pissed off Stacey was that Daphne's king was Fred Jones - her boyfriend._

_Fred Jones was the quarterback of the Coolsville High Cougars. Like Daphne, he was kind and stood up for those who were being bullied by his teammates. He was currently dating Stacey Hawkins, the head cheerleader and one of the snottiest girls in school. He really didn't like her all that much anymore, but he figured that if he cut things off with her, then she might cut off his head...or _worse_..._

_"What are you talking about Stacey? I'm getting ready for tonight's show!" Daphne answered as Stacey marched up onto the stage. "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here? This is _my_ stage..." _

Her_ stage. No one really argued with Daphne on that statement. She'd really blown the crowd away when she was a freshman and sang _Don't Rain on my Parade_ and soon, the Drama Club felt that Daphne deserved all the praise. She truly kept the department alive. Her popularity helped them sell tickets to their shows and her father's money financed most of their costs. She designed the costumes and made sure everyone had a script. That was why she's president - everything was in control when she was _in control_. _

_"...You don't see me walking up to you on the field at a football game and interrupting your business!" Daphne finished._

_Stacey pointed a French manicured finger in Daphne's face, but the feisty redhead swatted it away. "I want you to _stay away _from Fred, you hear me? He's mine."_

_Daphne crossed her arms. "Last time I checked Stacey, you don't _own _him..."_

_"Just don't speak to him, got it?" Stacey threatened._

_Daphne took a step forward; eye level with Stacey, she said, "Or what, Blondie? What are you going to do, huh?"_

_Stacey's eyes filled with fire as she pushed Daphne to the ground and dug her nails into Daphne's shoulders. Daphne yelped in pain and winced when Stacey put more pressure into her fingers. She lowered her mouth to the redhead's ear and whispered, "I'll kill you."_

_"I'd like to see you try," Daphne challenged and used all her strength to roll over so she was on top of the blonde. In one swift move, Daphne stood up and stabbed her purple _Stiletto_ heel in Stacey's stomach, causing her to scream out in pain. "No one messes with a Blake, got that?"_

_Stacey nodded and Daphne released her. "I'll just go then," Stacey whispered and acted as if to leave. With Daphne's back facing the cheerleader, she quickly pounced on the Drama Queen and sent her to the ground with a thud. "You wanna see me try? Then so be it!" Stacey grabbed the back of Daphne's head and slammed it into the stage floor over and over again. _

_Daphne was turning red with anger. She was _not_ going to go down without a fight. She used a free hand to grab a handful of Stacey's hair. Stacey screamed and immediately rolled off of Daphne, letting the redhead advance on her. _

_Daphne balled her hand into a fist and pulled back, letting her hand fly towards the smooth face of the cheerleader. Her hand made a direct hit with Stacey's nose and blood immediately began spilling out from it. _

_Stacey put her finger to her nose in shock before lashing out and charging for Daphne. Her fist hit Daphne's stomach hard, sending her to the ground. Stacey kicked Daphne in the ribs multiple times with her sparkling white cheer shoes. _

_Daphne doubled over in pain, unable to breathe properly. Out of the corner of her eye, she grabbed Stacey's ankle and pulled her to the ground with her._

_The next several minutes was all punching, clawing, scratching and pulling at each other. Neither of them noticed teachers and security guards filing in to separate the two teens. As they were pulled from each other, they both took a look at each other's damage. Daphne's face consisted of a busted lip and a few scratches. Stacey's nose was covered in dry, crusted blood and it was nearly bruised all over. _

_Never had Daphne enjoyed the color purple so much._

_The guards kept a good grip on Daphne, but the one holding Stacey somehow lost hold and she ripped from his hands. Stacey ran at Daphne with all her might, pushing her out of the security guard's hands and off the stage. There was a crack heard around the room and everyone gathered around the edge of the stage to see Daphne._

_There she was, lying unconscious with her arm resting in a seemingly impossible position. _

_An ambulance was immediately called._

"How bad is it?" Fred asked as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her sling.

"Broken in three places; she hit me hard..." Daphne answered.

Fred looked away in disgust. His girlfriend had done this to his best friend. "I broke up with her."

"W-what? Why?" Daphne stammered in shock.

Fred's head whipped around so fast that it made him dizzy. He gave her a look as if she was seriously crazy. "Daph! Do you not see what she did to you?"

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me either. I did the same to her..."

Fred shook his head fast. "No, you didn't Daphne... She has some bruises, a broken nose, and a small indent on where your heel went..." He trailed off then began laughing. "I can't believe you stabbed her with your heel, Daph!"

Daphne smiled shyly. "She was making me mad. She said that I couldn't have you..."

"Why did you react the way you did, though? You know, so forceful..." Fred questioned.

Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. "Because I can't even stand the thought of not having you, Freddie!"

Fred silenced. He wasn't quite sure if she meant in general or as more than friends. "Daphne, can I tell you something?"

She nodded, not making eye contact with him.

"I love you."

She stiffened, but still had her eyes casted downward. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

She paused. "I love you too."

There were a few moments of silence before he stood up and walked over to side of the bed where her good arm was. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They shared a smile before Daphne scooted over, giving him room to settle with her. Fred climbed in and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Fred kissed the top of her head then placed his cheek there to stay.

"I guess they don't call it the Drama Club for nothing, then..." he whispered.

"You're telling me..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay(: Okay, so no offense to blondes...or cheerleaders... because I'm a blonde cheerleader and the farthest thing away from Stacey, but I had to add the bitchy, stereotypical kind of girl in here...**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
